leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aparioss/Ionian Juggernaunt - Crow/Vastayan Warrior Monk
(Name), the Crow Vastayan Monk is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities }}}} |description = After a delay, thrust in a long line, with narrowing hitbox the further away (imagine Old Aatrox's E) (Yes Old Aatrox E has horrible hitbox, but that's because the projectile was also slow. Making it hit uniformly after a delay would do. ) * Nearby enemies are not damaged (and therefore don't grant passive stack) but only knocked back in the cast direction (enemies upto about 150 unit range away). * Enemies further away take heavy damage and are slowed for 0.75s; the further away they are, the stronger the slow. |leveling = % AD)}} 15% % % }} |description = Reaching max Passive stack (or more) and Takedowns grant a boost of AS that decays over 4s. However, triggering this AS again within 8s without Takedowns grant half the AS bonus. |leveling = % % |description2 = Charge an increasing shield for upto 2s, during which cannot AA or use other abilities (does not slow character during charge time). The shield increases gradually up to 300% base value, lasting upto 3s after charging. Afterward, perform a Sweeping Strike, damaging all enemies in a frontal cone. |leveling2 = % AD)}} }} After a delay, dash forward a moderate distance, knocking aside minions, while carrying along enemy champions and monsters, dealing DMG to enemies along the way. Hitting an enemy champion extends and speeds up the dash (once per cast). The dash stops at any terrain, damaging all enemies carried along again, stunning them briefly (1s). The Monk lands slightly away from the terrain (enough distance for a damaging Q) (~175 units away). |leveling = % Bonus AD)}} % Bonus AD)}}}} Reaching max Passive stack (or more) and Takedowns reset the CD of R. Dash a short distance, then soar upward and hoover in place for 10s, becoming immobile. During this time, AA and abilities gain range (does not increases Q's non-damaging range) (distorts Q hitbox to be the same width at base and tip, but longer), and AA also deals bonus on-hit DMG based on % AD. End this early by recasting R, which makes the Monk come down dashing a short distance, or casting E, to becomes mobile again, but losing the bonus range and on-hit DMG. At rank 3, R lasts indefinitely. |leveling = % AD)}} }} Stats Line = Typical Juggernaut stat line with more HP, low HP Regen (Garen level), lower AR, and much higher MR. (Insert Name here - The Crow Warrior Monk) (uses a Khakkhara (a Buddhist monk staff) with a long spear head) (walks, but has wings, spreading when using abilities) . Story? A Vastayan Monk that receives the teaching of Ionian, and sees all struggles as futile. However, unable to bear seeing his Ionian and Vastayan brethren killing each other, he points toward the common enemy that is the expanding Noxians, and takes arms to lead his kinds away from internal conflict. (Lots of this champ's idea come from Darius design, which IMAO the most interractive and fair juggernaut in game) (However, the design of this champ is to be Even More Interactive gameplay between the Monk players and their opponents, lower damaging, safer laning, better sticking power & control, and lower team fight AoE DMG. Has big power spikes early & mid game, but falls off late and can instead be used as a peeler rather than a carrier late. ) (PLEASE READ: I am quite tired with new champions that bring too many new mechanics that render old champions obsolete, or new champions that are overloaded with mechanics that bring one sided gameplay. Those champions are only fun for the few first months of release, and only for the ones playing them, not for the opponents. They also tend to have disproportional win rate at high rank, low rank, and pro plays, because high ranks players can abuse their mechanics, and pro players can train and set up team comps around their broken mechanics. Those new champions are unhealthy, while also are a pain in the arse to balance, and I will have none of that in my new champion design. If you find anything too complex in the kit, or frustrating to fight against in my design, please discuss in the comment section. Design Explanations: P: (As with most Juggernaut, the Passive defines their style of ramping up during team fight. Instead of Darius's bonus DMG at max stack, Morde's AOE DMG, Garen's bonus DPS after Shredding Armor with his E, Urgot full Passive rotation, the Crow Monk only gets more sustain after fully stacked, and significantly more at that. His sole survivability depends only partially on the Regen over 4s, but mostly on the Instant heal after reaching max stacks. Think Darius: The heal amount on his Q is pretty fair, for a squishy juggernaut. However, while it is fun and satisfying for Darius player to land 2-man Q, it is not at all fun to play against it. So, I'm thinking of a squishy juggernaut like Darius, who relies on drain tanking to survive, but the healing is not as sudden as current Darius Q, say, not an instant heal, but a regeneration. Darius passive also grant AD + DoT, with his Q healing, which causes a lot of fear factor (some people just run away while Darius unleashes his combo, even if they can actually win against Darius had they fought back), so a healing only passive would be only punishing, but not frightening, to fight against, and therefore, feel more fair to both sides. The ramping up healing mechanic is to balance out the laning sustain, while still keeping it relevant in thick combat. A Regeneration makes the user be wary of enemy burst, rather than rushing in and hope their heal outrade the opponent. I actually think the healing should be larger. Compare to a Gangplank W, which heals 15% missing HP + a flat amount instantly, this passive is only comparable in strength at 4 stacks, which is very hard to pull off in lane AND in team combat, to a lesser extend. Gangplank, however, doesn't have to fight on the front line taking the focus, and has his Cleanse + massing MS to escape) Q: (The no-damage zone and knock back follow the trend of juggernauts slightly kiting high DPS melee divers, while punishing them at reasonable range, so either side cannot just face-roll each other even when fed) (This, along with more MR than average juggernaut, should help the Monk in trading with numerous ranged mages playing top lane. He will still struggle against ranged champs, just as any other juggernauts, but will be less punished, and have more windows to follow up & win trades against ranged with his Q and sticking power) (Delay should be lower than Darius's Q, since Monk cannot move during cast time, and his Q is not as impactful in the middle of combat, but rather much more useful for catching further enemies. But delay is higher than Xin Zhao's W since XZ is a fast diver, with high AS to compensate for, and much lower general survivability , while the Monk is a slow steady juggernaut) (Slow and %AD ratio scales with rank so that it is not so strong as an early poke/ catching abilities for early gank, but the scaling slow should be good for lv 9 powerspike, where the landing this abilities makes following up with other abilities much more reliable. However, the hitbox shape should make Q still very hard to hit at long range, even harder at mid/late game when people have Boots and other MS boost. ) (Designed to be a common max-first Q ability. While max range is 750 to 1050, most of the time your reliable hits are at upto 500 to 700, about 2/3 the max range) W: (A ramping up shield follows the earlier trend of non-sudden sustain. This shield should not be used when at extremely low HP, as a get out of jail card, but only when first being focused, or when engaging enemies. Morde's shield lasts 4s, and decaying, require charging up via damage first, and take up an entire skill slot. So this shield, which is also tied with an damaging ability, should has much higher CD, instead charging up on cast, while being much weaker) (The shield strength is in Bonus HP instead of Total HP, so that if the ability is left at rank 1, which it would often be, the shield would be significantly weaker, as the Flat shielding, which makes up for most of the value before item, remains low) (The DMG part is the most reliable way to stack passive, while accounts for a very small amount of DPS. I preferred a champion design with 2 DMG abilities + 1 pure defensive abilities, since it is much healthier and easier to balance. However, stacking passive is very important, and like Darius, Garen, Urgot, Mordekaiser, ... all have a near fail-safe way to applying their DMG in close quarter, the Monk needs something similar) (The AS boost is an additional reward for reaching max stacks. Ignoring the Monk in team fight and letting him stacks should not be a way to fight him, and therefore he needs some additional boost to punish those letting this happens. With his low, juggernaut base AS, this should not be as impactful of a boost as Darius's max stack, Morde 3 stack passive, or Garen's Armor shred, but it can be something the player can pull off to win a trade or punish the front line, and keep consistently on afterward) (Designed to be a common learn early, max-last defensive option that complete his kits early, but still impactful when ranked up in mid-late game, by having its CD significantly reduced, allowing for W to be used maybe twice per team fight at that point) E: (The Monk charges with his spear head forward, which detects enemy hits at ~200 unit range away. Enemies carried with the Monk are actually logged onto the spear head, at ~175 unit away ahead of the Monk; the Monk will stop his dash when the spear head reaches a terrain. This way, the actual hit range of this ability is extended by ~175 unit range more than the dash itself, making it a powerful, long reaching attack while still keeping the dash range and its usage as an escape limited) (The most rewarding ability to hit in his kits, this is the only abilities to grant 2 passive stacks even if he hits a single enemy. Though, even then, the Monk is supposed to land 2 Q, 1 W, and 1 double hit E to get his max passive stacks (in laning phase 1v1), which is often not at all doable until at least lv 5, when his Q CD comes down to 7s. Short dash distance + delay limits its use as a reliable hard engage tool or an escape tool, but the extended range helps making it easy to land double hit, which is critical for the Monk's DMG and passive stacking) (Should be used in conjunction with Q) (Designed to be a max-second ability, whose flat DMG is large) R: (All juggernauts create deadzones around themselves, and this is the Monk's deadzone, though not as deadly, or not as much AoE distribution, and comes quite late. Instead of much bonus DMG, the Monk's ult instead helps significantly with reliably applying his DMG and controls. It also helps with his sticking power via small dashes, range extend, and resetting mechanic. At lower rank this ability should feels pretty OP to keep on in teamfight as a AA steroid, for the bonus DPS, while in higher rank, it might just be used for an extended Q or E. Early on, teammates may set up their CC to keep enemies in the Monk's zone, while late game, as he falls off, the Monk may use his ult just to catches and sets up enemies for his late game carrying teammates. Team fighting with R, the Monk should be constantly getting on and off R, looking for opportunity to reset R CD and getting extended E hit for his team. On-hit DMG is merely a bonus, to synergize with W AS buff and to punish those who just dodges his other abilities and attempt to dive through) If you like reading essays, and have made it here, congratulation, and thank you. Give me your opinions. Category:Custom champions